


《情有独钟》chapter 8

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [8]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 66





	《情有独钟》chapter 8

李赫宰只想把撒娇的omega紧紧拥入怀里，亲昵地蹭蹭李东海的脸，呢喃哄道“乖乖我们不在这，回房间。”

即使现在受点苦，他们的第一次也不应该在这个地方。李赫宰半抱着腿软的人向外走，临到门前被怀里人紧紧抓住衣服。  
“我不这么出去……不行，我不能这样出去。”  
李东海腿软的站不住，被情欲折磨得难过扑簌簌地落泪。西裤已经被分泌的液体打湿，深色布料上被晕染得更深一块。  
李赫宰叹口气，脱下西装外套盖住李东海的头，打横将人抱出洗手间。让他更加愤怒的是，外边居然还有不死心的人循空气中的信息素味道围过来。还好把李东海用衣服裹起来，不然这些混蛋看见人发情的样子，不知道还想干什么。  
金希澈眼睛也有点红，使劲推着李赫宰往外走。  
“别看了赶紧走，不是每个人都跟你一样像个怪物似的挺得住。”

去房间的那段路格外漫长，李东海克制不住自己，在电梯里开始撕扯两个人的衣服，将正装扯得凌乱。他觉得自己快要失去五感，整个世界都像浸泡在水里，脑海中只剩下欲望。  
眼前alpha的面孔变得朦胧，他睁大眼睛想看的更清楚，却唇上一热，被李赫宰吻住。  
“乖……我们回房间。”  
“我不我要在这，难受..”  
李东海发狂一般愈发扭动身体，攀着李赫宰的肩膀左右磨蹭，从鼻腔中不断挤出几声嘤咛，像只刚睁开眼的幼猫。他难受得紧，又不知道该怎么办好，无措地抱住身前的臂膀胡乱吻着，眼泪蹭在衬衫上。  
“难受，你抱抱我，抱抱我。”  
“呜……抱抱我。”  
李赫宰疼惜的没办法，依言把他抱得更紧，另一手在外套的遮掩下伸进李东海西裤中。Omega加重喘息，忍不住挺胯晃动身体，主动去吻李赫宰，从脸颊吻到脖子，埋头在颈窝蹭了蹭。

电梯“叮”的一声，一双人从电梯中踉踉跄跄地出来，李东海几乎是缠在李赫宰身上被带进房间，一路伴着难耐的喘息和快要冲破顶棚的信息素。  
李赫宰压着人到套间内的大床，两个人一起倒在柔软的床垫上弹了弹。正在发情的omega呻吟一声，空气中的蜂蜜蛋糕味道更浓烈些，像人一样敞开怀抱拥住身上的alpha。  
李赫宰从来不知道李东海的信息素能这样诱惑，平时香甜小蛋糕此刻十分甜腻，拐着弯的冲击他的理智，热情的发出邀请。李赫宰低喘一声，额头上的血管都鼓起来，他快忍不住了。

两个人的衣服均凌乱着，李东海的裤子已经被他解开了一半，衬衫也扭开了几颗扣子，意乱情迷四个字明晃晃写在脸上。  
李东海潮红着脸颊，正眯眼望向他，春意早已爬上眉梢。李赫宰忍不住埋头在他脖颈上深吸口气，鼻息间满满的香甜可口的味道。李东海顺势环住alpha的腰，手掌贴在后腰上摩挲，急迫地画着圈。  
“快点、我好难受，要死了..”  
李赫宰蹭着李东海的脸颊吻过，抑制不住喉咙中的粗喘“想好了吗，现在喊停也没关系，我还忍得住。”

“可是我忍不住…”李东海主动分开腿夹上李赫宰的腰，身后不断溢出情液，从体内深处又是一股热潮涌下来。  
他哀鸣一声仰起头“求你了，快一点。”

话音刚落，alpha的信息素便一下子充满房间，沉稳的雪松味不再收敛，张扬地包裹住omega。李东海软下身子，alpha信息素似乎让他更加难耐，指尖微微颤抖，顺着西裤的缝隙钻进去将李赫宰的衬衫拉起来，贴在同样滚烫的皮肤上不由得喟叹一声催促。  
“快一点…我想要。”

正埋首于胸前的alpha笑了笑，鼻息喷洒在omega的胸膛。李东海顿了顿，混沌间仍然意识到李赫宰在笑自己心急，原本就粉红的脸颊更染上一层红晕。他从来没对谁这样坦诚过…  
李东海常年保持运动，身材不似其他omega那样柔软瘦弱，肌肉匀称手感很好。李赫宰忍不住流连于胸前，不断地揉捏胸肌，在胸膛上落下细密的吻。他一路吻到小腹前，两手用力把裤子扯下来，手在李东海下身抹过，不出意外地沾了满手的体液。  
他笑着直起身。  
“海海，你下面都是湿的。”

已经被情欲折磨得无法思考的人没有回复，反而因为他离开心急的跟着坐起来，扑进脱衣服的alpha怀里。  
“别脱了，你要急死我吗？”

好像潮水拍打岸边的礁石，性欲呈一朵朵烟花炸开在脑海中。李东海突然猛地昂起头，伴着一声绵长婉转的呻吟弓起上身。又好像回到几个礼拜前的那天晚上，周身都是暖烘烘的，他缩在alpha的怀里抱住精瘦的腰，额头抵着胸膛。  
“嗯…不要手，我想要你..”

昏暗的房间内并没有开大灯，床上缠绵在一起的人环抱彼此的身体，alpha甚至没来得及脱掉衣服，白色的衬衫敞着怀拥抱身下的omega。他低下头吻住讨吻的人，嘴唇贴着唇瓣呢喃“那我进去了..”

“为什么还要问，你不上就起开！”李东海被情欲逼出眼泪，带着哭腔嗔怪。那股欲望在他体内横冲直撞，空虚感快要折磨死他，又痒又难过，只希望有什么东西能插进来，填满他。  
李赫宰低笑，单手扶着将自己送进那片温热湿软之地。从未被侵入过的甬道急切地夹紧，肠肉热情的吸住alpha的性器，好像有生命力一般簇拥着侵入之物不断深入。他没忍住，泄出一声低喘，空气中交缠在一起的信息素更加浓烈。

“呃……嗯太大了...”

“太大了吗..”李赫宰俯下身吻他，带着雪松味的吻印在李东海唇上。他被人夹得紧紧的，每深入一点身下的omega便像只幼兽一样挤出哼唧声。声音婉转悦耳，引得他不住地去吻人，胡乱地从额头亲到鼻梁。  
“咬得真紧，放松点宝宝，放松点..”

没再给李东海适应的时间，李赫宰吻住人嘴唇，下身用力向前撞去，整根埋进体内，两人下身契合在一起。那片雪松终于不再温润，富有侵略性地逐渐攻占omega甜腻味道，将那腻人的香味覆盖。  
尖叫声被死死的堵在口中，李东海蹙眉抓紧身下的床单，却被另一只汗湿的大手覆住。他睁开被泪水蒙住的眼睛，隔着泪雾隐约看到李赫宰眼底的温柔疼惜。  
他眨了眨眼，泪水从眼中滑落，这次终于真切地撞进李赫宰的目光中，是他喜欢他的那种喜欢。他哆嗦着向上伸手，想要碰一碰李赫宰的脸颊，情欲在一波波冲击他的理智，快要分不清这是梦境还是现实。  
那只手到半空便被李赫宰握住，放到嘴边亲了亲摁在床上，手臂从人身体下方穿过将李东海抱进怀里，俯身在他耳边轻声道“抱紧我。”  
李东海懵懵懂懂照做，接着迎来alpha疯狂的攻城掠地。他几乎没有抬手阻挡的余地，除了呜咽着呻吟和夹紧腰什么都做不了。alpha硕大性器浅浅地退出后重重顶进深处，不停地变换角度和力道，似乎在寻找什么。

李东海似乎更香了。李赫宰埋在他脖颈处深吸口气，眼睛却紧盯着人后颈微微鼓起发红的腺体。Alpha天生的占有欲让他眼睛都红起来，喉结上下滚动几下，他想现在就咬下去。正巧李东海偏过头，毫无防备地把腺体暴露在他眼前，沉浸性事中的人连脖子都是粉红的。  
李赫宰心里叹息这小家伙一点也不知道保护自己，蹭了蹭发热的腺体便移开了唇。

等到金希澈再上楼的时候，走廊里仍残存着李东海信息素的味道。他路过李东海的房间，味道更浓烈了些，还掺杂着一股木香。  
金希澈在门前伫立许久，盯着门板想起刚刚两个人离开之后，那些发情alpha们争先恐后地冲进洗手间，迫不及待地寻觅omega留下的气味，抢着要去李东海待过的隔间。  
那可真够狼狈的，金希澈甩了甩手转身离开。弟弟早晚是要跟别人走的，他总不能一直守着，也不是坏事。  
他转过走廊拐角，自己房间门前倚着一个人，刘海安静地搭在额前，见他来了站直身体。那张脸一转过来就让金希澈恍了下神，今天宴会之前，他们有两三年没见了。  
金希澈站在那人对面，看了眼后面的门牌“你走错了还是我走错了？”

“听说东海今晚意外发情了。”

“嗯，他有alpha了，不用我操心。”金希澈错开视线，任谁面对自己前男友都不会完全自如吧，何况是分手之后也没能忘记的人。  
躲在门前阴影里的人站出来，轻轻拍了拍金希澈西装上的灰尘。金希澈低下头，那双手他以前牵过无数次，青葱样的手指纤细修长，很漂亮。  
手的主人轻笑着说道“我知道，我觉得你应该操心一下自己。”说着，意有所指地看了眼金希澈腿间“不难受吗？”

“你今晚没约？”

“有约。”那人轻笑着，语调一贯轻轻柔柔，说话间婉转的全是笑意。金希澈呼吸一窒，原本压下去的焦躁又慢慢浮出来。没有alpha对omega的信息素全无反应，不管那个omega是谁。  
金希澈沉默不语。  
那双漂亮的手攀上他的领带轻轻拽了一下，轻松地把他拉到自己面前。

“你。”

“啊！不要了……啊别顶、那里不行..不可以……”  
李东海骑在李赫宰腿间，被人掐着腰肢上下起伏，重重地坐到底。他尖叫着再次高潮，已经稀薄的液体射在两人的身体上，本就布满吻痕咬痕的身体更加暧昧。  
高潮过几次以后已经略微找回些理智，李东海抱住李赫宰的脖子呜呜着，蹭着人脸颊撒娇。Alpha的衣服沾了不少他的体液，李东海看看穿着衣服的李赫宰，又看了看自己，咬唇把他衣服脱下来。  
李赫宰也有些难以自制，随他脱掉自己衣服后，控制不住手劲粗暴地将人摁在身下。双手扯过大腿向两边分到最开，大手将大腿内侧的嫩肉掐得发白。他难得声音有些起伏，托起李东海的头在颈后侧的腺体舔弄。  
“乖，让我进去…让我进去，打开它…”

“啊轻点…我不会、我真的不知道…”  
“呜你轻点，嗯！呃别这样……”  
抽插的性器突然换了角度向紧闭的腔口顶弄，李东海慌张地抓住李赫宰的胳膊，哭着挣扎起来。他太害怕了，好像身体完全被打开了一样，那深处、无法轻易碰触的地方正在被逐渐占有。生殖腔口被肏弄得打开一条缝，这种陌生的感觉让他不安，alpha攻城掠地一样在他身体里。  
“不要..赫宰……我害怕、你别这样我真的怕…”

“没关系、没关系。”李赫宰扣住李东海的手在头顶，俯身将omega禁锢在自己身下，腰部用力重重一顶，性器的头部伸进李东海的内腔。  
人在自己身下倒吸口气，随着内腔逐渐被侵略发出尖叫，哑着嗓子哭叫的可怜模样激起alpha的性趣。李东海双腿紧张地夹紧李赫宰的腰，却又无力的摊开在两侧，在无尽的欲望和alpha强势的信息素面前只能乖乖的任人摆布。李赫宰在他耳边低喘，舌头伸进耳洞中舔弄几下，又亲了亲。  
“海海乖，不怕，放松就好。”

李赫宰也是第一次有这种体验，他总算明白那些alpha为什么那样迷恋有omega在身边的感觉。冲进内腔后仿佛周身都被温水包围，像回到胎儿时期在温暖的宫腔里一样。从腔内深处不断涌出的热潮如海浪一般将性器裹住，腔口因为主人紧张不停地收缩着。  
他彻底抛弃理智，也忘记什么初夜温柔，只一味遵循原始本能律动。不顾身下的人哭叫，整根抽出到体外又一口气撞进内腔，肉体相撞的声音清晰可见。他每一次退出都带出些许情潮，从穴口流出打湿李东海的臀瓣和他小腹的体毛，连身下的床单都满是水渍。  
李东海被他顶得说不出话，在这番强烈的攻势下连连喘息，带着鼻音的哭腔悦耳极了。李赫宰一下子失了分寸，掐着人的后颈把他抱起来，两手轮番揉捏拍打李东海的臀肉，将臀瓣拍得绯红仍不罢休，在人胸前咬出牙印，顺着印记吸吮硬挺的肉粒。

“呃不要…啊深、嗯太深了……”李东海扭着身子挣扎，又被掐着腰肢重重摁在胯前。他尖叫一声软下身体，被牢牢的压制住，手指无措的收缩想要逃离，却被alpha轻松摁在怀里。  
乳尖已经被李赫宰咬破皮，红肿着上下晃动似乎让人更有兴趣。李东海听到alpha满足的喘息，一手掐着他的胸肌肆意揉捏，迫不及待吸吮红肿的肉粒。  
那感觉又疼又痒，说不上他到底是因为什么得到快感，李东海只觉得李赫宰在自己身上的每一个随意的动作都能让他更深地陷入欲海之中。  
李赫宰压着他的头强迫人和自己接吻，抬手重重一巴掌拍在李东海臀瓣上，臀肉颤了颤，更红了些，一个清晰的手掌心印在上头。  
李东海呜咽一声弓起腰，夹紧体内的性器，前端不断地向外溢着清泪。李赫宰笑道“这不是很喜欢？口是心非，嗯？”

“没有、别打了..嗯，舒服……啊好深…”

李赫宰不语，吻着人重新倒回床上。李东海整个人红的像树上熟透了的果子，美味又多汁。在alpha的肏弄下无意识的向上翻出白眼仁，微张的唇中不断吐出李赫宰的名字和不知所云的音节，混在哭腔里非但没有求饶的感觉，反而让人更想蹂躏他。  
李东海已经不知道该怎么办好，内腔完全不受他的控制，腔口紧紧吸附住闯入的那根。体内一股股热潮向下涌去，他甚至能听到交合处的水声，是从他身体里发出的。偏偏这讨人厌的alpha还要说出来，告诉他。  
“宝贝，你听。”

肉体拍打的声音中，那暧昧的水声更无法忽视。李赫宰紧盯着人失神的表情，笑道“是水做的啊，床单都湿了呢。”

“不要、我讨厌你…”

“嗯，我喜欢你。”李赫宰凑到他耳边低语“让我标记你，都给我吧..”

“嗯…都是你的……啊轻点、呃！太重了…”

李赫宰将人紧紧抱在怀里，下身猛地发起最后冲刺。他即将高潮的最后一秒猛然醒悟过来，在omega连声挽留中匆忙退出生殖腔，射在甬道内。李东海紧跟着哭着高潮，恍然间大手将他托起来，后颈一疼，被alpha狠狠地咬住腺体。

“啊——疼、呜疼...”  
“呃……”

李赫宰的手抓得他好疼，但李东海却在那股占有欲极强的疼痛中突然安心下来。他周身一贯甜腻的信息素掺进了木香混在其中，好像alpha时时刻刻都在身边一样。周身都变得暖洋洋的，连指尖都泛着暖意。他长叹口气，好舒服。

“嗯……”

李赫宰轻轻把人放回床上，吻了下脸颊低声道“我的。”  
李东海有气无力地答应了一声，缩着身子躲在李赫宰怀里，额头抵着肩。他刚被标记过，急需alpha的安抚，满屋子的信息素也阻止不了性事过后怅然若失的感觉。李赫宰侧躺在床，把人拥进怀里，揉了揉后颈。  
“乖乖，疼不疼？”

埋在他胸前的小闹腾终于安静了一会，半天后闷闷地埋怨他“好疼，你太凶了。”  
也不知道李赫宰是想到了什么，一下子笑出声，半天才回说以后会轻一点。李东海知道他肯定又在笑自己，使劲在人胳膊上拧了一下，又不好意思地夹紧腿，不适地动了动。  
“我要洗澡…”

李赫宰探头看了眼，捏捏人肉乎乎的臀瓣“流出来了？”

Omega脸红红的，抬手又给他一巴掌。  
李赫宰笑呵呵的应了，反而亲了亲汗湿的发。  
“现在去。你累了就睡，有我。”

李东海是真的累了，躺在温水中呼吸沉沉的，已经睡熟。李赫宰给他擦着身体，一抬头瞧见睡熟的模样忍不住捏了捏脸。  
睡梦中的李东海动了动，吧唧吧唧嘴哼唧两声，又接着睡去。  
李赫宰笑了下，把人抱在怀里慢慢洗净身体。他宠溺地点了点李东海的鼻尖，叹道。  
“明明睡着以后挺乖的，怎么一睁眼就是个惹事精呢…”

李赫宰给人擦干身体放到另一张床上，刚要起身却没想到原本熟睡的人半梦半醒抬起手，迷迷糊糊的支使他。  
“不…”

“什么？”李赫宰又弯下腰，凑近了听。  
李东海眼睛睁开一条缝，含糊不清说道“身体乳……我要抹身体乳……”

噗——  
李赫宰揉揉他头发“抹，这就抹，你睡吧。”

“不行…”李东海一把抱住李赫宰的手臂。  
“你这狗男人肯定骗我，身体乳…”

李赫宰哑然失笑，合着睡得迷糊都不忘骂自己一句，嘴上一句亏都不吃。  
他被人折腾的没法子，只好耐着性子给人擦好身体乳，又依照要求放回原处才算完。  
做完这些终于爬上床，李赫宰故意问道“这下满意了吧我们李少爷？”

回答他的是李东海睡熟后微微发出的鼾声。

李赫宰：…………

李赫宰在床上躺了很久都睡不着，借月光望着怀里的omega。第一个夜晚让他有些过于兴奋，正在沉睡的李东海彻底是属于他的，这个认知不断在脑海中盘旋。  
李东海在他身下红着脸颊哭叫的模样一遍遍在眼前浮现，平日里小霸王一样的小家伙在床上乖得不行，任他摆弄成各种姿势，时不时就要讨个吻。李赫宰想着，目光沉沉地看向怀里的人。自己可能是疯了，恨不得把李东海摇醒再摁着操一顿，他实在是不知道该怎么缓和第一夜的兴奋。  
两个人的信息素如今早就混在一起，他低头在李东海脸侧闻了闻，以往香甜小蛋糕如今没有那么纯正，因为混进了他的味道。

太过于满足了，胸腔内有什么感情快要突破身体冲出来。李赫宰努力压下心中悸动，用目光一遍遍描绘看过许多次的安静睡颜。  
他越来越能明白爱一个人的滋味了，以前不懂的，嗤之以鼻的，自从有了李东海以后就全都懂了。  
李赫宰在人额头上印上吻，嘴唇贴着皮肤无声道我爱你，又把李东海抱得更近一点，这是他的宝贝，要好好抱着。

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
